Butterfly Effect
by Psychosomatic Delusion
Summary: Falling in love is easy,staying in love is easy,same can be said to having relationship with that person. But..what if falling in love and HAVING a relationship with your younger TWIN BROTHER? Will you still pursue it even if HE has a fiancѐ? Or you will follow what your heart told you to do? (Previously titled as "Butterfly')
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly- (GenexNoll)

_" __I LOVE GEENNNEE!"_ thoughts/ flashbacks

_" _**NollxMaixGene forevaa!**"= emphasizing things

" Gene oh gene! " = normal conversations

AN: Why did I made this again?

**Warning**: YAOI/BL/M2M/BROMANCE or anything that you want to call this. This is an INCEST story,which means having s*x with a blood relative, in this case, a twin. You are warned. You don't like? Then go back, and don't bother to criticize my work!

Disclaimer: Inspired by Acid Black Cherry's song Chou(butterfly), but there are difference! I don't own Ghost Hunt. If it's mine, I will make Eugene ALIVE AND KICKING and make the two of them fall in love with Mai, so as Mai loving the both of them! I don't own them except the story..! On with the storrryyy!

~OoOoOoOo~

**Eugene's**

The room was filled with couples, dancing couples to be exact. Their chitter chatter, the pitter patter of their branded shoes and stilettos filled my ears. I watched them in the sidelines. Standing just in this Hall's balcony is good, along with my wine and a lovely lady who I did not bother to ask the name. If this was a normal day, I would be delighted. However, this was not. Tonight was Noll's-my younger twin brother's- _engagement_ party. I watched as my beloved brother, Oliver E.C Davis, dance with his soon-to-be-wife named Mai. She is of Japanese descent. A woman whom you can call a "Yamato Nadeshiko[1]. She is a head turner kind of young lady. Every man can be controlled with just her smile. They stared at each other lovingly. The gaze that they shared as they dance the waltz were filled with love that every person in this room can be enamored of it.

_But not me._

Don't get me wrong, okay? No, I don't hate the lovely woman, and Yes, it's true that Mai can control a man just by her smile, but she doesn't have that kind of supernatural power. This is 21st century for Pete's sake! Well, let us go back to the topic. When I said "engagement", it IS an engagement party. However, Noll did not agreed to this. You get what I mean? No? Well, to make the long story short, he was forced to do these farce. Mother and Father told him to marry this lovely lady just because they liked her. Ms. Mai Taniyama was her full name. She came from a wealthy family in Japan. _It was a love at first sight, Eugene-san, _her-Mai's- words not mine. In other words, they want my brother to marry her to make our company big in exchange of my brother's hand. Noll **do **like the lady, but not that **KIND** of like. He do think that the lady's happy aura is good, though. I know all of it because I **am **his big brother after all.

It is funny that they are the one who asked for his hand, though. Usually it is the man who do that, but as they say it, "Desperate **times** calls for desperate **measures**". And of course, the result would be making our company allied with one of the biggest company in Japan, the Taniyama Group of companies. She really fell head over heels for my lovely, beautiful, and handsome younger twin brother. Well, who wouldn't? With a piercing gaze that could make a puppy cry, with a brain that would solve any kinds of problems, a body that is on par with Adonis from Greek Mythology and the one that could catch the attention of women and men alike, and the most precious of all is his smile. Yes, his smile! He doesn't like to smile, but he would if he is with his precious **someone**. Who? Me, Eugene A.J Davis, of course

~OoOoOoOo~

I excused myself to the young lady. She whined, and I just showed her my smile. Yes, she was cute, has a voluptuous body, maybe I will ask her someday to **dine**[2]with me to a hotel down the street.

I saw that they are currently holding each other's hands, so I decided to approach them. Mai wears a 4 inched carnation pink Prada stilettos, her baby blue spaghetti V-neck dress, that shows her full B-cup breast's cleavage, reaches up to her ankle. She also has her chestnut colored waist-length hair curled. And Noll is also in his best suit tonight. A black Armani suit, with a midnight blue undershirt -just like his eyes- ,a plain grey tie, and a black Louise Vitton shoes. With a brushed up hair like that, it makes me want to touch and ruffle it like I always do when we sleeps at my lap.

As I take my each step, I could feel my heart beating faster. I want to hug him,_ again_. Devour him, _again_. Lick him senseless,_ again_. Make him moan and writhe under me, _again_. Touch his back as he arch it, _again_.

_Again and again and again and again and agai-!_

"….ne! Gene!"

I woke up from my daydream as someone called me.

"Are you okay?",asked Noll with a worried frown.

_I'm okay. Just thinking of how to punish you tonight, perhaps._

"Yes, I am fine. How about the soon-to-be-married couple, huh?", I asked with a hint of sarcasm. Of course Noll caught it and stared at me with his infamous don't-start-with-me-Eugene, and I just smirked. But beautiful and naïve little Mai did not.

"Oh! We're fine, Eugene-san. Thank you for asking." She smiled happily. If not for the fact that I'm secretly having an indecent relationship with my twin brother, I will be happy for them.

I approached the couple-this word really leave a sour taste on my tongue- and hold Noll's waist. I know that he was ticklish in that part. I always touch them after our lovemaking. I felt him flinched when I did that. I then encircled my arms on his waist, and put my chin on his shoulder, touching his left cheek.

"You really like to touch Naru's waist, Eugene-san.", Mai happily chirped while covering her pink lips with a white handkerchief. The same handkerchief that we bought on her birthday. For the reason that Oliver does not want to buy her a gift, I told Noll to do it so that Mother will not scold him. Noll is a kind of person that doesn't give gifts if he is not close with that person. But if I told him to do it, he will do it. No matter the circumstances.

_'__Naru', her endearment to Noll, huh._

"Yeah, well, we liked to** touch **each other. We are doing this ever since we were a child. Noll, likes to **receive** my wrath, though. He pleads and pout when I can't give him my attention." I tightened my grip on his waist, and saw the narrowing of his eyes. I chose to ignore them, and heartily laugh that caused the attention of the guests to turn on us. Some gave us a disapproving stare, but some just smiled and maybe think that I am teasing my younger brother. Which I doubt is not. I am trying to arouse him, though.

"Oh reall-", Mai's laugh was cut off when Noll spoke.

"Gene, come with me for a second. Excuse us for a minute, [3]." Leaving the flabbergasted Mai, he then drags me to his room, which was just upstairs. He then throws me at his bed, unbuttons my black suit and indigo undershirt, and starts to kiss my neck.

_And, he was aroused. _

~OoOoOoOo~

**Facts:**

[1] **Yamato Nadeshiko**\- a Japanese perfect woman, beautiful, nice, in other words : a wife material

[2]: **Dine** = you know, s*x ~

[3]: **Ms. Mai**: Noll only calls people their first name when he recognizes you as his family or a close friend.

KyoyaCavallone17: aaannnddd CUT! Okay, let's just stop for today! Otsukaresamadeshitta!

Naru: .That?*glares at me*

Gene: ehmegeedd! That was hilarious, Noll! It really IS! Kudos for you,Ms. Author!

KyoyaCavallone17: hehehehe,thank you, Mi Amore!Noll here was like teenager in the peak of his hormone season!

Mai:wait... What about me?!

KyoyaCavallone17:*glances at the side* weeeelllll, I don't know?

Mai: how come you-

Gene, Naru and KyoyaCavallone17: Review, positive criticisms are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**WARNING: INCEST,and YAOI/BL/M2M/BROMANCE or what you want to call it. I AM **_**NOT**_** CAMPAIGNING THAT INCEST IS MORALLY CORRECT,BUT RATHER,THE EFFECTS OF IT AND THE AWARENESS. Please read the disclaimer ****below.**

**Psychosomatic Delusion( previously known as "KyoyaCavallone17"****: **_**(DISCLAIMER**_**) Seriously… I don't know what to write anymore! I dunno how to write it! I know SOME of you doesn't like this theme, which is INCEST, but truth be told these things DO happen in real life. And I know one couple, but of course I won't say it. Somewhat of a Patient-Doctor confidentiality! Just don't judge them first. Know the reasons, the past, or the experiences they had, before JUDGING and/or CONCLUDING the story! Don't be a NARROW MINDED person. I want to touch this theme not because I had experienced it or what, but rather giving awareness. Isn't that what Naru always do, they research and research and research, connect the information, and, lastly, form a conclusion? Why not do something like that?**

**Gene: Calm down, Psychosomatic Delusion-san. There you go again, being a psychologist and all, even though you're not. Remember, you are going to be a future teacher.**

**Psychosomatic Delusion: Exactly! A FUTURE TEACHER! That's why I want to teach them what's right and what's not, my honey.**

**Naru: The stupid Medium is right. Let them think what they want to think. After all, maybe some of them aren't open minded enough to listen to your valuable informations.**

**Mai: Just this once, I will agree with the jerk. They have to open their eyes to what's happening in the world.**

**Psychosomatic Delusion: You guys *teary eyed*,thank you for the support..and oh! The review of Ms./Mr. Oliver E.C Davis. Thank you Ma'am/Sir for the support. And for that Guest, why don't you read the WARNING first, honey? AAANNNNDDD…ON WITH THE STORY! Forgot to mention that the party's time is between ****6:00 pm to 12:00 pm****.**

Legends:

" _I LOVE GEENNNEE!"_ = thoughts/ flashbacks

" **NollxMaixGene forevaa**!"= emphasizing things

" Gene oh gene! " = normal conversations

**~OoOoOoOo~**

"_Gene, come with me for a second. Excuse us for a minute, ." He dragged me to his room, which is just upstairs. He then throws me at his bed, unbuttons my black suit and indigo undershirt, and starts to kiss my neck._

_And,yes, he was aroused._

**~OoOoOoOo~**

**No one's**

After Gene's nightly affairs with Noll, the younger of the two fell asleep. Perhaps ,because from that day's happenings, or his upcoming wedding, he doesn't know. The older brother went to Noll's bathroom to get a shower, when suddenly someone knocked at the door. Eugene just stared at the door to see who was the unexpected visitor. Clad with nothing but his-rather Noll's- bathrobe, he approached the door, however, even before opening it, the said thing opened and from the other side of it was their Mother, Luella. Luella was not shocked with this, though. Eugene gave his mother a peck on the cheek as a form of greeting.

"Oh, Gene, honey, you really like to borrow your brother's clothes ,eh. Wait, why are you here at Noll's room?"

"Yes, it's much comfortable than mine. Well, Noll dragged me here after teasing him in front of Lady Mai," Gene sheepishly smiled.

"Again? I thought I told you not to do it. No matter, the party is finished, and you better sleep at your own room, or else Noll will get grumpy when you push him out of his bed, _again._"

While saying this, his mother caressed his left cheek. This made Eugene involuntarily flinched. Making him remember **that certain incident** .However, this small movement caught Luella's attention. She always wants to ask him why, but never tried . Scared of knowing the truth.

However, it can't be helped, today, just today, she would touched his son's cheek. A gesture she would always do when she's sad. This gesture is a petty reminder to herself that Eugene is here. Alive. Breathing. And not broken.

"Mum, is there something wrong?" Eugene frowned.

" Oh, it's just that… M-mum's kind of sad that little Noll will be married few days from now." She lied. She was sad. Sad that his sons are slowly straying away from her protection. And scared. Scared that one day, she will **forever** lost them.

A tear escaped form the lovely lady's right eye.

A lone sigh was heard from Eugene.

"Me too, Mum. Me too."

"I wonder, when will you get married, too, Gene." Eugene was taken aback. Him? Getting **married**? To a **woman **no less?

'_I wonder if what will Mum do if she ever discover our tryst.' _is what Gene thought as made his way to his own room across Noll's.

** ~OoOoOoOo~**

** Noll's**

When I woke up the next day, Gene was not be to found in my room. It was always like this. Me, doing something like **that** with him, and Him, being a doting brother to the point of having an indecent relationship with me. He said that he loves me, wants to be with me, and even if all people are against us, he will still be at my side.

_Is this really correct?_

Correct? My college professor once told me that there's no such thing as correct. Humans tend to perceive things they will only want to perceive. Deeming it correct if they agree to the unspoken rules pertaining to the statement. The same can be said to the truth. " There's so many kind of truth in the world as there are so many kinds of people in the world."[1]

_Does that mean I can say that this relationship is right or correct if I will just believe in my judgement? That this is my 'truth'?_

As Naru descend on the stairs leading to the dining room, Mai spotted him.

"Naru, good morning!" ,the lady came running to him, short of breath.

"Good morning, Ms. Mai."

"Didn't I tell you to stop putting 'Miss' in my name?"

'_I'm not really not used to it yet' _is what I want to say. However, if I said that, maybe she'll get angry, and will put off the engagement. If that happens, the company will weaken, father will get stress, so as mother, and, the worst case scenario would be them discovering our-Eugene and mine's- relationship. And, I don't want that to happen.

I was stopped from my inner rambling when someone touched my arm. I involuntarily flinched. I'm not really fond of someone, even my mother and father, touching me. Except **him**, Eugene.

"Naru, is there something wrong?" Mai asked as we make our way to the dining room.

"Oh, no, but it's just…you're dozing off. It's not like you at all."

Me, dozing off?

"Sorry, I'm just quite excited for the upcoming wedding." I half-heartedly smiled.

_I'm sorry…_

"R-really?" She blushed. I nod. Mai reached reached for my hand, but before that happens, I extend my arms to clutched the knob leading to the dining room.

_for lying._

As we enter, I saw Eugene, sitting beside mother, his usual goofy was displayed. I wonder what made him happy again.

"Good morning ,Noll, Mai." My father greeted from his sit.

I nodded back. I heard Mai greeting everyone in the room, but I paid her no mind and headed to my sit, beside Eugene. Father was always against me sitting beside my brother, and not to Mai's side, but I don't care. However, before I sat down, Gene shoved his tablet on my face.

"What's that?" I frowned.

"I conquered another territory!" He happily announces to me.

"Huh? Territory?"

"Yeah, you know, in the CoC world!"

CoC? What's that?

It looks like I said that out loud because Gene looked at me incredulously.

"You don't know CoC? As in **The Clash of Clans**? Where were you living all this time, in the cave?"

I gave him my bored look.

"I'm currently living in London, England."

He stared, and stared, and stared, and star- well you get the point. When he, to our surprise, suddenly laughed. Loudly.

I can't stop the smile on my lips. I love this side of him. Of him, thinking nothing but happy thoughts. But at the corner of my eye, I saw her, Mai's, sad face. It made itself etched on my memory, and , without a second thought, I discarded it. Call me a bastard or whatever name you can come up, but that's the true me. Only Eugene, my **lover**, my **brother**, knows this side of me.

_I have decide. This relationship with Eugene is __**correct**__. No one can take him away from me. If that ever happens, I will kill them…with my own two hands._

** ~OoOoOoOo~**

**[1] I think that was from 07-ghost**

**Psychosomatic Delusion: Aaanndd that's wrap! I wonder where I got the inspiration to right this. Meh~ writing this while 07-Ghost, and here being 12:14 AM is kind of a good idea? I mean, what's the connection between the two? Oh! The title! GHOST! And him, Teito, finding his father's killer? I still have school tomorrow! The Debate is on Tuesday! Even though I'm just a researcher but I have to memorize all the fallacies! ? Enough with the rambling!**

**Naru: .That?**

**Gene: Yeaaahhh dude, as if I will do that to Mum! And what's 'that certain incident'?**

**Psychosomatic Delusion: Welllll~ I can't tell you or else it will become a spoiler, my honey, mi amore, my beloved Gene~ **

**Naru: Ignoring me,huh.**

**Mai: Well,well, calm down Naru, and ,oh, please review! Favorite, or follow~**

**Psychosomatic Delusion: Adios, mi amigos! Paalam mga bata!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Gene~ Noll~ come to big sisters' arms._**

**_Do you want some 'desserts'?_**

**_Big sisters loves the two of you veeery much!_**

**_Gene, my honey~_**

**_Noll, my love~_**

**_Ahh! P-please stop..ngh.. this! N-noll..!where is.. he?! Ahhh!_**

**_Ngg..!Ahhh! G-Gene,h-help me! It hurts..my whole body hurts!_**

**_Please! Please, d-don't put that thing in!_**

**_Don't let other women touch you besides us, okay, Gene, Noll?_**

**_Gene! Noll! Where are you?!_**

**_Don't touch us, you whores!_**

**_No, please, don't do this to us! Gene, honey, Noll, our love, stop this joke at once!_**

**_Noll, my love, please put that thing down at once!_**

**_Gene, stop your brother!_**

**_Good bye, big sisters~_**

**_See you in hell…sluts._**

**~OoOoOoOo~**

******No one's**

Gene woke up with a start. There it was again. The **nightmare **that keeps hunting in their dreams. The past that they can't escape no matter how much they want to forget about. The past was already part of them, so as them being part of the disgusting past.

He told his self every single day that it's his fault. If only he didn't invite those innocent-turned-out-to-be floozies at their birthday, they would not experience those hideous tortures. But, things can't be changed. This change happened on a summer day. On the day of their 13th birthday.

**~OoOoOoOo~**

_14 years ago_

_Summer_

_September, 17, 20XX_

_It is a beautiful summer. The cicadas are creaking, the birds were flying from post to another post. Everything is in good mood, except Eugene. And here he was, walking down their block because his LITTLE brother told- more like ordered or else the demon spawn, also known as his brother, will tell their Mum that he has a girlfriend, when he is just 12 years old- him to buy a freaking sketchbook, when someone called his name. He turned left. No one. He turned right. Still no one. Maybe it's just the heat of the summer that he is starting to hear things, but suddenly, something, or rather someone, hugged his neck from behind._

_"__what the fu-!", he was surprised when the stranger clasps its hand to his mouth._

_"__Eugene, didn't I always told you to stop cursing?" He turned around to look at the blond stranger._

_"__Oh, it's you, big sister Linette.." Gene sighed. The stranger, Linette, released the boy's mouth._

_"__Hey, you don't have to call me big sister. People will think that I'm already old. It's only a 6 years gap. And why is it that you sounded like you're disappointed?"_

_"__Eh? Ah,no..It's just…"Gene started to fidget and Linette frowned at the young man's weird movement._

_"__Just what? Aren't we friends? Friends tell each other a secret."_

_"__Well….I-I have a girlfriend! She's my first girlfriend. And..and I think she is already The One for me! My brother told me that I'm still young to think those kinds of things. Yeah right, as if he has the right to talk." _

_Eugene happily announced and continued his rambling about how he met this particular GIRL. This caused the young woman's frown to deepen. _

_"__What about Noll? Does he have a girl he likes?"_

_'__How did she know Noll? I haven't introduced Noll to them yet ,have I?' Gene thought but easily discarded it as the woman snap her fingers in front of Eugene's face to catch his attention. _

_"__Ah, no, he doesn't have. But, I think that Dad will one day arrange a marriage for him. Why?"_

_'__This is bad. I ,no, WE have to do something, or else the twins will be taken away from US.' _

_"__Linette? Is there something wrong? You look like you want to kidnap someone. Just kidding!" Gene laughed at his joked for the blond woman._

_"__Oh, yes, I will kidnap someone." Linette murmured. Being unable to hear the blond's murmur, Gene just tilted his head to the left. The young man checked his wristwatch and saw that is already nearing his curfew._

_"__Linette, I have to go, or else Mum will know that I left the house without informing her."_

_"__Wait! Does… does your Mum knows about me and Bridgette?"_

_Bridgette was Linette's older sister, though just a year apart._

_"__No. I haven't mentioned the two of you yet. Though, she wants to know and thank who sends those beautiful flowers to our house every month. Why, do you want me to come with me today?"_

_This caused the woman to inwardly panic. _

_"__Oh ,no, don't do it!", Now, it was Gene's time to frown._

_'__She looks like she's panicking. I wonder why?'_

_'__O-okay. I really have to go." However, just before he turned around to walk away, Linette caught the boy's arm._

_"__Yours and Noll's birthday are on the 19__th__,right?"_

_"__Yep. And, oh, thanks for mentioning, Mum and Dad will held a small party at the house. So, you want to come? It will start at exactly 12:00 PM."_

_'__Party, huh.' Linette thought._

_"__Oh, yes, we will be there. We will be there at exactly the clock strikes to 12 , and personally give you the best birthday GIFT that you will ever receive, Gene~" Upon hearing the word Gift, Gene started squeeling and hugged the woman's neck._

_"__Thanks, Linette! You really are the best! I love you!"_

_Linette caressed the boy's raven hair and sinisterly said,_

_"__I love you, too, Eugene A.J Davis, my honey."_

~OoOoOoOo~

_Summer_

_September, 19 , 20XX_

_11:00 AM_

_Gene was standing and getting ready inside of his walk-in closet when someone hugged him from behind._

_'__They really love to hug me, do they?'_

_"__Gene, honey, happy birthday!" The said boy turned around to smile and kissed his Mum's cheek._

_"__Thanks a bunch, Mum." A minute of silence was observed between them. His mum properly tying the necktie, when it was cut by his mum, Luella._

_"__Today is your first stage of entering the teenage years. Today is also the start of you being a responsible man in the society." , as Gene heard those words, he childishly pouted. _

_"__Muuummm~ You talk as if we will be gone for a long time. Save those for the greeting of us later."_

_"__But, I have a feeling that-"_

_"__Yes, mother, save those as FOR Eugene's greeting later, and-."_

_Noll-Gene's little brother also known as the Demon's Spawn, though he would not tell it to anyone or his secret having a girlfriend will ACCIDENTALLY spread around the house- intervened their mother's response._

_"__Things like 'I have a feeling' are not true anyway, mother. They don't have any scientific basis." Noll slowly approached the duo and also kissed his mother. _

_Luella just chuckled at his youngers son's comment._

_"__And that's how Oliver E. C Davis, the Idiot Scientist, graced us with his ever witty comments." Gene sarcastically murmured, but Noll heard and glared at him._

_"__Stupid Medium." Noll teased._

_"__Idiot Scientist!" Gene refute back._

_ "__Yes, you are a Stupid Medium."_

_"__No, I'm not!"_

_"__Yes, you are."_

_"__No, I'm not!"_

_"__No, I am."_

_"__Yes, I am! Ah, no, I am, oh, no, you are, ah, whatever!" Gene, irritated, pulled his hair in frustration._

_"__Hence, that's how Eugene A.J Davis confirmed his self as a Stupid Medium." _

_Noll smirked at his brother's glare. Luella saw the entire scene and etched it in her memory. She knows that Noll likes to tease his brother. Such fact is true, but behind those teasing contains nothing of hatred but a feeling of brotherly love. She doesn't want to break this perfect scene, but she knows that all things have an ending, including this teasing contest or they can't get ready for the upcoming party._

_"__Boys, aren't you forgetting something?" the blond woman asked._

_"__No, mother, I am not forgetting that Gene is a Medium, and a stupid at that one." Noll answered without glancing back at his big brother._

_"__Mum! Noll is teasing me again!" Gene jabbed an index finger at his smirking brother's place._

_"__Noll, stop that, and Gene, go comb your hair again." Luella playfully scold her twins. But before Eugene could go to his dresser, and Noll to sit on the couch, Luella caught their respective arms, pulled them to her, and hugged them tightly._

_"__I love you, Eugene, Oliver. Just always remember that Mommy[1] and Daddy loves you with all their hearts. We may not be always there for you, but just remember that we will promise to protect you, with our body, soul and life."_

_Luella tried not to cry, however, she heard a small sob, and she knows who it was from._

_No one said anything. Gene still continued to sob. Noll was silent, however, she knows that he is contemplating in his own way, and it is by sticking his face on the crook of her neck. _

_She will miss these times that she was alone with her twins. Her, watching the bickering twins, and them, acknowledging her presence by trying let her agree to one of them. _

_'__I will miss these moments. Wait..why did I thought of something like that?'_

_Martin, standing at the door's frame, smiled. However, just like Luella, he can't help but think that something will happen. A bad one at that. Hope was there that his intuition this time is wrong. Hoping…and hoping._

**~OoOoOoOoO~ **

_September, 19, 20XX_

_11:50 AM_

_Even though the party has not yet started, the mansion's front yard was full of the twins' classmates, family friends and kids their age._

_Gene and Noll, who was forced by a certain older twin, greeted the guests one by one._

_Throughout the greeting Oliver kept at looking at his brother who keeps on looking around the yard, as if finding something, or rather someone. So, the younger of the two decided to approach the older one._

_"__Eugene, what's wrong? Are you looking for Erika? She called just now and said that she might be late."_

_"__Huh? Oh, yes, I know. It's just that..I'm looking for those two. I wonder why they're late." Eugene started on nibbling his nails._

_'__He's nibbling his nails. Is he, perhaps, nervous? And of what or whom?"_

_Gene glanced at his brother. Upon seeing that he is looking at his way, he decided to tell what was on his mind since the before the night of their birthday._

_"__Noll, I think something's going to happen. A bad one. My heart is palpitating loudly against my chest. Please tell me that my brain is just playing tricks on me." Gene grabbed his brother's shoulder, as if to hold on for his life._

_Noll, seeing the distressed look of his brother, started to comfort him by holding the shivering hand._

_'__When Gene says that something is wrong, something IS wrong." Is what he want to say,but…._

_"__Gene, that's just your imagination. Nothing but an emotion extracted by your brain. I think that's what you called 'Suspension bridge effect'. You're taking an another emotion for the other because you were in a situation that you can't think clearly. Perhaps, your brain interpreted the excitement of once again seeing Erika into a nervous one because she's not here yet. Or, maybe you're just nervous because there are many people here that you don't know." _

_Along the explanation, Gene's eyes started to swell with tears. Touched that his brother is trying his best to comfort him in his own way._

_"__Oh, boy, I wonder why god gave me a brother like you." Gene's laughter was heard throughout the yard._

_"__I thought you're not a believer of god. Well, maybe he contemplated that a stupid Medium needs a capable Idiot Scientist." Noll smiled at that one._

_"__Ha! You admitted that you're an idiot scientist."_

_"__Just this once, okay. Happy birthday, big brother."_

_"__Little brother, Happy Birth-"_

_Unfortunately, Gene was cut when a waiter interrupted him._

_"__Sir, someone was calling you outside. Should I let them come in?"_

_"__No, it's okay, I will go to them. Thanks, you may go now."_

_Gene turned to his brother._

_"__Noll, I will be out for a while. Will you be okay here?"_

_"__No, I will come with you."_

_"__Are you sure? Mother will surely come to find you."_

_"__She is busy tending with the guests. A one, two or three sons disappearing will not bother her. Not now at the least." Noll simply joked. _

_"__We don't have a third brother, you know"_

_At this, Noll faked a gasp._

_"__What? Then who was that pale faced kid who keeps on sleeping beside you every night then? "_

_"__Noll! Don't joke like that! That's creepy."_

_Gene lightly tapped his brother's shoulder._

_"__I'm not joking, though."_

_Although that statement fell on deaf ears as they neared the front gate._

**~OoOoOoOoO~ **

**_September, 19, 20XX_**

**_12:00 PM_**

_"__I wonder where are the ones who called me." _

_PAK!_

_"__Noll?"_

_Upon hearing a strange sound like a hard object hits another hard object, He then faced the other one when what he saw made his blood run cold. Noll was lying unconscious on the cold hard surface of the pavement, with a small puddle of blood pooling his form. He slowly registered the form of the assailant. None other than his older friend, Linette and her sister, Bridgette, who were both holding a wooden baseball bats on their respective hands._

_"__Hello, dearie~ Happy Birthday." _

_And the world became black around Eugene._

Annnddd!That's a wraaapp! Okay! Midterms are currently on the way, but since I'm not motivated to do anything since my friend told me that my crush has a crush on SOMEONE more beautiful than me( I am not beautiful anyway! Hmpf!) so I just continued this lovely work of mine! It's kinda hard to act like Oliver! OH! My bestfriend gave me a notebook with the twins as the design, I was like "I LOVE YOU!" anyways enough with the rant.. what are your thoughts? CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms are welcome! Haters gonna hate anyway! R AND R!

Noll:That hurts like hell.

Gene: Yeah, thank god that it's not metal bat.

Mai: I'm not there. It hurts

PsychoSomatic Delusion: It's okay dearies, pain pain go awaaayyyy~


End file.
